The present disclosure relates to an open-circuit voltage estimation device, a power storage apparatus, and an open-circuit voltage estimation method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open-circuit voltage estimation device that estimates an open-circuit voltage value, a power storage apparatus, and an open-circuit voltage estimation method.
There have been techniques for estimating an open-circuit voltage (OCV) value of a secondary cell. For example, JP 2004-14231 A discloses a technique of estimating an open-circuit voltage with the use of an adaptive filter.